Our Secret Cave
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Sequel to Desert and Ocean. One day while walking along the beach, Bjorn runs into Reef again; who leads him to an underground cave that he discovered the day before. Set right before Inazuma Japan VS Big waves.


**Hiya Minna! This is the sequel to "Desert and Ocean" hope you like it :D**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tomorrow was the first match of the Asia preliminaries, Inazuma Japan verses Big Waves.  
That was the one thing on Bjorn's mind all day. Big Waves...the team Reef Hamilton is on. Ever since he met the boy three days ago, he seemed to keep on running into him, one time he literally did. They were the complete opposites, he spent his life in the desert and Reef spent his life in the ocean, and yet they had lots in common.  
Yesterday after training, Reef tried to teach him how to surf, however he only achieved in what Reef called a "Wipe out". But it seemed the more he got to know him, the more he wanted Big Waves to win their match against Japan. Could it be that, he was seeing Reef more as friend and not a rival...?

Bjorn sighed deeply and shook his head. All this thinking was giving him a head ache. The sand was warm and soft against his bare feet, he thought that a walk along the beach could clear his mind, he couldn't forget that his own team had a match coming up the day after tomorrow. Today Desert Lion got the day off to relax, so he came to the beach. It was just so different from what he was use to but the crystal-blue water made him feel at peace, and he liked it.  
He snapped out of his train of thought as he felt something wrapping itself around his leg. Looking down, he could only smile at the familiar grey fuzzball hugging his right ankle. Kenny the Koala.

"My, hello Kenny. Did you wander off again?" He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. The koala responded with a small "gaa" sound. "Is Reef around here?" If anyone saw him now they'd probably think he lost his mind, talking to an animal. But Kenny seemed to know what he was asking, as the marsupial let go of his ankle and turned to the direction to the rocks in the east. Bjorn didn't know if Kenny was trying to tell him that the boy was there, but he took the chance. He picked up the koala; who immediately crawled over his shoulders and clung to his back.  
Reef told him that Kenny was still a young koala, and that his mother was killed when he was like six months old so their goal keeper's family, who owns an animal reserve, took him in. Apparently Kenny took a shine to Jean, but ironically the said goal keeper happened to be allergic to koala fur. So then he took a shine to Reef when Jean strangely brought him to practice one day, and that's why Kenny is always with him even though Jean is his owner. Anyway, Reef told him that young koala's cling to their mother's back until they're 12 months of age...which passed three months ago. But that's why he's clinging to his back now.

Bjorn made it over to the rocks, looking around to see if he could spot the certain olive-green hair Australian. And he found him, doing something very weird. At the top of the rocks, Reef was in his red board shorts, squatting down and by the looks of it having a staring contest with a seagull. Boy he was weird; he talks to the ocean, places koala's on his head, having a staring contest with birds, he even has the strange habit of naming inanimate objects.

"What are you doing?" Bjorn asked him. His tone sounded very confused. Reef didn't turn his head, he knew who it was because Bjorn, as he told him the other day, was only new at speaking in english, so it made his way of speech sound kind of funny.

"This demon bird snatched my chip." He answered in his somewhat feminine voice, not taking his gaze off the bird for one second. Bjorn looked over to the small white box with fish and chips in it next to Reef.

"But there are many left."

"I know."

"Then why are you...?"

"It's complicated." Reef sighed and stood up straight, making the seagull fly away. He looked at Bjorn. "So what brings you here?"

"I...just needed to clear my mind. Why are you here?"

"Same as you, big day tomorrow." He said while stretching up. Bjorn nodded.

"Yes I know. Good luck with that."

"Thanks mate!" He grinned and noticed Kenny cling to his shoulder. "Oh! You found him? I didn't realize he went missin'."

"It was more like he found me." Bjorn let out a small chuckle, Reef did as well.

"Yeah he's like that. Kenny seems to have taken a likin' to ya." He smiled as got the koala to let go of Bjorn's shirt and placed him on his head.

"Why do you that? You told me that they usually cling to the back." Bjorn raised an eyebrow. This question made the Aussie blink a couple of times.

"Oh. Well see, sometimes his claws dig right into my back, it hurts like hell." He explained, the other boy understood, he too felt a claw dig into his back once or twice. Reef suddenly grabbed Bjorn's wrist. "C'mon. I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" Bjorn asked confusingly.

"You'll see." Reef leaded him down the rocks until they stopped at this underground hole where a rock was. It was big enough for someone to go down there.

"What is that?" Bjorn asked, facing him. Reef let go of his wrist and grinned.

"It's the entrance to this cave with a giant rock pool! I found it after you left yesterday. I was climbing some rocks and slipped, ended up falling down this thing and entered the cave." Bjorn looked amazed. He's never seen one these "rock pools" before.

"How did you get out though? It looks like a one-way entrance."

"A very good question my friend." He grinned again. "True it is a one-way entrance, but the rock pool leads out to the ocean, so I just dived under and swam back to the rocks."

"I see. It sounds interesting." Bjorn smiled.

"Wanna to see it for yourself?" Reef smiled back at him, making Desert Lion's captain blink.

"See it for myself...?"

"Yeah!" The Aussie exclaimed. "Just take off your shirt, shoes and socks, then you're already to go."

"I guess it would be okay..." Bjorn then proceeded to take off the clothes that he didn't need, leaving him in his soccer uniform shorts.

"Alrighty partner, let's go! Kenny, stay. Do you understand? Stay right there until we come back, okay? No wandering off." Kenny once again made a small "gaa" sound and sat on the ground and munched on one of Reef's chips. Bjorn sweatdropped.

"Is that even healthy for him?"

"Eh. He eats anything and everything. He'll be fine." He shrugged. Taking a deep breath, Reef got down in front of the hole and slid down, Bjorn following his actions.

Both made a "oof" sound as they hit the sand floor of the cave. Bjorn got his balance back and stood up straight, he was in awe as he looked in front of him. There, just like Reef said, was a giant rock pool that was so blue it seemed like it was glowing. The dark cave walls shone with the blue reflection of the water.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. This is very beautiful."

"I know right. It's making me feel really calm, like all the stress for tomorrow has just vanished." Reef exhaled deeply and made his way over to the rock pool and hopped into the water. "Come on in Bjorn. The water is great!" He said floating on his back.

"I don't know."

"Oh don't be a wuss." He smirked as he kicked his right leg up, making water splash on to the other boy. Bjorn sighed and got into the water. It wasn't freezing cold like he thought it was, it was actually lukewarm. "See? I told you the water is great."

"Yes you did." He replied with a hint of laughter.

"Anyway. As much as I would like to stay here, we should go." Bjorn nodded in agreement. "Okay. Take in a few deep breaths, then we'll dive." Both of them inhaled five times and dived under, swimming through a tunnel way that lead to the ocean.

Their heads shot up out of the water, gasping for air. Reef held on to the rocks and climbed up, reaching his hand down to Bjorn; who took it and got pulled up.

"That...That was a...new exprience...for me." Bjorn said through pants, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." Reef nodded as his breathing slowed down to its normal pace. "Our stuff is just over there." He pointed to the west, sure enough Bjorn could see Kenny sitting there waiting for them. Both walked over and grabbed their stuff, then walked back together, saying their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**~Next day~**

Reef sat down in the sand of the cave, his knees brought up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He lost. Japan beat them in their match. It was fun but disappointing. He wanted Big Waves to win so badly, but Japan was just to good for their team.

"I thought I would find you here." Reef turned around and saw Bjorn standing behind him. He must be too deep in thought that he didn't him.

"Hi." He said quietly. Bjorn sat down beside him and gave him a smile.

"Don't let this get you down. There is always next year." **(A/N: **Idk when the next FFI is, so I'm making it once a year :P**)**

"Yeah. But I really wanted to win this one. Because if I did, then my team would go up against the winning team in the semi-finals. Which I was hoping was going to be your team, Bjorn." Hearing this made Bjorn's smile a bit bigger.

"I was wishing the same thing, you know." Reef turned his body around fully so he was facing Bjorn. He brought his hands around his neck and untied his necklace, handing it to Bjorn.

"Here. This is my lucky shark tooth. Wear it, for tomorrow." He smiled. Bjorn shook his head.

"No. I could not take that from you. It will feel wrong."

"C'mon. I insist. Wear it, for me." He held it in front of his face. Bjorn frowned, then sighed in defeated and nodded. Reef put his hands around Bjorn's neck, tying the necklace in a knot. Bjorn carefully picked up the white shark tooth and just stared at it, smiling.

"Okay. I promise you that my team will win tomorrow and face Japan."

"Yeah! And next year, hopefully we'll meet again. This cave...this cave will be our secret cave, so we can meet up, yeah?"

"Yeah." Bjorn laughed. Reef may be weird, but he's also childish at times.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done!~ Hope guys liked it :) R&R**


End file.
